


Immersed

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s a fluffy little one shot based off an Imagine-Loki prompt.  I took as a personal challenge to hone my ability to fluff.  I feel as if I have a deficiency in this area.   Theoretically this would be Brynja and Loki from Going Under because I wouldn't know how to write Loki with anyone else.  But in no way does it fit into that story.  :)</p><p>ORIGINAL IMAGINE:  Imagine having a bubble bath with Loki. Imagine him smiling at you before scooping up some bubbles to form a little butterfly, which he then blows into to give it life with his magic. It flies over to you and lands on your nose before popping, and then Loki kisses you on the nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersed

After a long stressful day, I finally had the chance to settle in to the huge soaker tub, overfull with bubbles. Sometimes a relaxing bath with a glass of wine is the only appropriate way to spend an evening. My earbuds blocked out any outside noise, the dulcet tones of The Cure’s Love Song filling my ears. My eyes were closed, allowing all the cares of the day to stream from my shoulders.

A sudden shift in the water level brought my eyes open. 

"Loki! What the hell!" I yelled, tearing the buds from my ears. "You can’t just get in the bathtub with me!" 

"And why not?" He asked, using his wounded puppy dog look. "I’ve as much right to this bath as you."

I sighed. I could have explained why that was not strictly true but it would have fallen on deaf ears. “Fine. But I’m trying to relax so don’t talk to me.” I took a sip from the glass and set it on the ledge. Loki reached out and grabbed the glass, swallowing a mouthful.

My eyes widened. “Are you serious right now?” He just looked at me with his lips curled into a little smirk. “Really? Nothing to say for yourself?”

He looked even more amused. “You asked for my silence. I’m only trying to oblige.” 

I huffed a little laugh. He had me there. “Fine. Just behave yourself.”

”Whenever do I not behave?” 

I stared at him for a stunned moment. “Do you really want me to answer that? Because this water will be ice cold before I’m finished listing off your offenses just from this week.”

He grinned. “Point taken.” He began to gather up the bubbles in front of him and fashion what appeared to be delicate wings, a butterfly. As it took shape he blew into it lightly. I watched as it fluttered up into the air, gracefully making it’s way across the distance between us, and perched gently on my nose before popping out of existence. As I laughed heartily, the tension in my body disappeared.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” I smiled. 

“I’ll admit,” he said as he glided over to my side of the tub, “that smile was my goal here. You were so tense when you came in.” He placed a light kiss on my nose before maneuvering behind me and settling my back against his chest.

“How is it that you are better at knowing what I need than I am?” I ask, glancing over my shoulder. 

He replied with another light kiss on top of my head. “I pay attention.”

“Well, thank you,” I sigh and settle back against him, finally finding the contentment I has sought.


End file.
